USUK - Feeling Better
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred gets sick and calls Arthur to come over and take care of him. A pretty basic fluffy fic. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. Rated M for SLIGHT YAOI STUFF. Thanks again! 3


_USUK WHOORAH! I'm writing this piece in honor of a very close friend of mine who is in the hospital. Love ya hun, even if you don't read this!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for a bit of YAOI KISSES. Very slight. Could rate it T but nah… I don't own Hetalia, England/Arthur, or America/Alfred. Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Feeling Better**

Alfred sniffled his way through the hallway to the kitchen, slumping down in a chair at the island in the center of the room with a thick blanket around his shoulders. The blonde was too tired and weak to even _try_ heating up a can of soup to make him feel better. He was too hot half the time and cold the rest, on and off all day. Reaching for the phone with a beeping thermometer between his lips, he tapped the number for the one person he knew could make him better.

"What is it this time Alfred?" Arthur's voice sounded indifferent and bored, as if he didn't give a damn. The younger blonde yawned and then hacked into his arm as the thermometer beeped its finish. "What was that beeping sound? What did you do…!?"

"I'm sick… I've got a fever and I'm all achy and I want you to come make me feel better…" The elder man automatically felt horrible for the tone from before and held his phone up to his ear with his shoulder as he packed up an overnight bag and slipped on his jacket. "Sorry… You sound mad…"

"No. Not at all! I'm on my way. Go lie down somewhere and wait, okay?"

"M'kay…" Arthur smiled a bit. The younger man sounded so cute when he was so sleepy… He nearly sped the entire time during the hour or so long drive to Alfred's house and used the key underneath the doormat to get inside. Sliding away his coat and dropping his bags to the floor, he took off his shoes before walking into the blonde's bedroom.

Alfred was curled up in bed, fast asleep. His glasses were still on his face, crooked and smudged. The elder blonde took pity on the poor guy and slipped the glasses from him, folding them closed and sitting next to the sleeping form on his bed. His face flushed a pink similar to the tone that was on Alfred's face for a completely different reason when the younger man moved to wrap his arms around his waist and wake up a little.

"Hey there Arthur…" The blonde man rubbed an eye and sat up before leaning on the elder's chest and nearly falling asleep again. The emerald-eyed man smiled softly and stroked back a few strands of the man's slightly sweaty hair. Then he pressed a cool hand to his forehead, not surprised at the burning sensation. Alfred really was ill.

"Feeling any better?" Of course he wasn't better yet, but the elder thought of the slight formality of it all. Sometimes he was just too polite. He felt the younger blonde's fingers tighten slightly.

"No…" He coughed and hacked into the crook of his elbow. "I'm all hot now and then I get cold and I can't keep anything down no matter what I eat and my throat hurts and it's dry and I hurt all over and I just feel like total shit…" He sounded like he was going to cry, the poor boy. Arthur felt trembling and shivers wrack down his body and thought up ways to try to make him better, if only for now.

He got up and, in English fashion, made tea with copious amounts of honey in it and brought some little oyster crackers up with him on a tray, along with a big glass of ice water and a puke bucket. Just in case they were going to revisit anything he was going to have Alfred try to keep down.

"I'm back." He opened the door with his elbow since his hands were full and wasn't surprised to see Alfred sprawled-out on his bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Arthur hated to think now bad this sickness was for the younger man, but it was the least he could really do as he grabbed a few cold towels and sat cross-legged on the bed with the man's head in his lap. Pressing a towel each to his forehead, the back of his neck, and each inner elbow, he felt Alfred begin to relax and he closed his eyes.

"The cold helps… A lot…" The words were murmured, but in their calm tone Arthur was relieved. This was helping. The sapphire-eyed man sat up a little and moved up so that his head was lying on the elder's chest, nearly to his shoulder. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Are you hungry at all? Oh- here." The green-eyed man reached for the tea. "This will help with your throat and your voice. Trust me." The younger man sipped at the thick tea, cringing at first at how sweet it was, but then sucking it down eagerly. Both the heat and the honey soothed the coarse, painful patch that lined his throat. "Now wait a bit and let's wait to see how your stomach handles that, okay?"

Alfred nodded and the elder stretched out his legs, lying down next to him with the younger man's head on his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around the American, holding him loosely and quickly feeling him fall asleep silently. While he slept, Arthur busied himself by rewetting the towels so they were constantly cool. No need to worsen the fever.

When he awoke, Alfred was happy to see a smiling face he knew well and comforting arms around him. "How long was I out…?"

"Around two hours. I was expecting longer, so-" A loud gurgle from the younger man's impatient stomach interrupted him, and the elder just grabbed the bag of crackers from the tray and the glass of water. "That answers my next question then. Don't eat too many, and not too quickly, or we'll be in need of the puke bucket."

The younger man's eyes were a bit brighter and he seemed more like himself as he laughed and ate slowly. About a handful and a half of the crackers and two glasses of water down, Alfred remarked at how his throat wasn't hurting anymore. "Did you magick the tea or something…? It doesn't hurt to talk anymore."

"Nope. And your voice sounds more like yourself again. You're honestly more like yourself now." Arthur smiled a bit and then blushed faintly. "If you weren't sick I'd kiss you right now…" He resigned to just a little peck on the younger man's cheek instead and then smiled a little more, pleased that he was improving so much right now.

"Do I have to wait again?" The elder nodded and the younger man rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ugh… I could eat a horse right now…" Arthur rose an eyebrow at that and half-smiled, blushing again as the other blonde kissed his cheek and the tip of his nose. "I'll wait if you stay." His voice got very quiet and reached the tone of pleading cuteness that only he was capable of.

"Why would I leave? I'm the one who has to take care of you because God knows you can't take care of yourself when you're sick, silly…" He smiled into Alfred's shoulder and held him a little tightly, his fingers at his waist and the back of his neck, stroking away blonde strands from his heated skin. He was even more pleased to hear a short, soft moan, as if the younger man was trying to hide it. Feeling a little bad, he apologized immediately. "Sorry…"

The sapphire-eyed man shook his head. "Don't be. I feel a lot better even when you're close, like this…" He tightened his embrace for emphasis. "Thanks for coming over…" Alfred smiled into the kisses he gave each to the elder's forehead, temple, and then ear. "And thanks for taking care of me. I owe you one…"

"Don't owe me. I wanted to come over to help you…" Arthur distracted his mind by backing away slightly and pressing a hand to the younger man's forehead, remarking inside at how surprisingly good he looked without his glasses. He'd need to try out contacts sometime… "The fever's completely gone now… You're basically back to normal."

"Told you that you were the cure for me…"

The rest of the day passed in silence as the pair slept it away, peacefully lying in each other's arms. The cure for anything could be found in each other… Depression. Hate. Fear. Sickness. It was always so much better when the other was at the ailing one's side.

It was the cure.


End file.
